


Last Goodbye

by catsandspacestuff



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forsaken spoilers, Sort Of, everyone knows he died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: After playing through the beginning of the Destiny 2: Forsaken expansion, I felt compelled to write this. I am really sad he's gone. He was the first character I fell for and he will always have a special place in my heart.





	Last Goodbye

“Can you please stop staring at my ass and give me a hand already?” 

Venus heard a bark of laughter behind her followed by the familiar creak of the couch as weight left its cushions. A smile touched the corner of her lips as a set of sturdy hands found their way to her hips. Arching a brow, she offered a look over her shoulder at him, already finding his blue optics on her face. 

“Well if y’wanted me to touch rather than look, you coulda asked ten minutes ago.” Cayde purred, thumbs sliding away from her pelvic bone before tracing little circles into her backside. This earned him an eyeroll which only made the exo laugh more. 

She turned in his hands, fingers abandoning the string of lights in the doorway she had been attending to. Resting her own palms on his shoulders, she began to play with the hem of his cloak, violet eyes seeming to glow brighter as she looked him over. 

“When you said _we_ should decorate the new place for the Age of Triumph, I really did think you meant ‘we’.” she teased, leaning her body into him, the step stool protesting beneath her. 

“Hey now, it's still a ‘we’ thing! And by ‘we’ I mean I sit here and make loving comments while you make our home look as gorgeous as you.” His fingers crawled their way just under her shirt sending light to her cheeks. “See, cause I just called y’gorgeous right th-”

“Yeah, yeah. You do realize it stops being loving when you pat yourself on the back, right?” Venus couldn't help but laugh at the pouty look he gave. Trailing an index finger under his chin, she bit her lip, batting her eyes flirtatiously. “That being said...I wouldn't mind hearing what else you think of me.” The chuckle that the hunter emitted set loose butterflies in her stomach as he slid his hands up higher on her torso. 

“Oh, fishing are we?” Cayde wrapped his arms around her quickly before hoisting her up and off of the stool. The warlock squealed, her own arms snaking themselves around his neck while her legs hooked up over his pelvis. He pretended to lose his balance, crashing backwards into the couch, bringing her with him. Before she had time to recover his fingers flew to her stomach, tickling her. “Yeah? Y’want me to tell you how good you look in this tight little shirt of yours?” he cooed as she tried to fight against him. Her laughter filled the room bringing a grin to his faceplate. “Want me to tell you how much you drive me crazy bendin’ over all over the place?” 

She was begging him to stop as she tried to slap his hands away but he was too quick. In one swift motion he had flipped them, plopping her back into the cushions as she threw her head back in a fit of laughter. His hands were on her wrists in a moment, pinning them to the sides of her head. Venus smiled up at him, her breath coming hard as she calmed herself. The smile on the Vanguard's face softened as he looked down at her. 

Dark hair pooled around her like the midnight sky. Awoken light danced under her skin, the unique blush reminding him of celestial water. Her eyes glowed up at him through thick lashes like something out of a dream. Cayde could barely stifle the moan that came to the back of his throat causing Venus to cock her head to the side. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into her, his touch on her wrists feather light though she kept still, smile plastered to her lips. When he finally spoke again, his voice came out soft and low.

“Want me to tell you you're the most beautiful being I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on?” Venus felt her breath hitch, something warm blooming in her chest. “I don't know what kinda spooky warlock spell you've cast on me but damn it all if I'm not…” Cayde trailed off, clearly wrestling with the right words. His faceplate scrunched into something between embarrassment and frustration. The other guardian felt herself shake her head, her smile soft as she finally reached up to touch his face. 

“It's ok...I-" taking a breath as she searched his face, she nodded almost to herself. “I feel it too.” The hunter huffed, visibly relaxing as he pressed even closer to her, a hand coming to urge her to wrap her legs around him once more. 

“Why do you always gotta know what to say? Y’gonna make me look bad.” She found herself laughing once more before pushing herself up to place kisses on his neck.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Venus opened her eyes, breathing sharply through her nose. Her fingertips hovered over the back supporting cushions of the couch, her mind turning over the memory. After a moment, she withdrew her hand, holding it stiffly at her side. Fingernails dug into palms as she stood in the middle of the living room- _their_ living room. The room was dark, the only light coming from the open front door. It was quiet. So impossibly quiet. The air felt heavy and stale, filled with dust and something else she couldn't quite place. 

A thickness wound its way into her throat. As her eyes flickered over the room, over their belongings she felt as if she were somewhere foreign. As if she hadn't spent countless nights cooking in that very kitchen or hadn't poured over the books in that bookshelf. As if she hadn't stood on that balcony looking out over the city as if she hadn't slept in that very bed. As if they hadn't…

No. This wasn't her home. Not anymore. Not without him. This was just an empty apartment. There was no more life here. It was gone. He was…

Venus turned harshly, feeling moisture on her cheeks as she grabbed her helmet. Every step towards the door felt heavy, a rage replacing the soul crushing despair that had brought her back here in the first place. As her fingers curled around the doorknob, she turned back one last time, violet eyes tracing back over the ghost of their life one last time. Clenching her teeth, she tucked her head down a tad before whispering her last goodbye.

“I'll see you soon, _mí rey_.”


End file.
